


Talk Dirty To Me

by DamienDraws



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDraws/pseuds/DamienDraws
Summary: Yoosung calls the wrong number.(OLD)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 28





	Talk Dirty To Me

One day, Seven was talking to Yoosung about how to win MC’s affection.

«———ꨄ———»

**707**

I’m totally serious!

**707**

It works every time!

**Yoosung** ★

How many times have you done this?

**707**

…

**707**

Not important!

**Yoosung** ★

That’s very important!!

_ 707 has left the chatroom. _

**> >Leave chatroom**

This conversation will be achieved in the RFA records.

I hereby agree to treat this conversation as confidential. 

**> >Sign.**

«———ꨄ———»

And now here he was, sitting in front of his phone blushing. On the left side of him was lotion, on his right, tissues. In any other circumstance like this, he’d have a certain site up, but instead his contacts were there. There it was… The first contact: MC. All he needed to do was click it. Sure they hadn’t met yet, but Seven had said this was foolproof! He gathered up his courage, and some lotion, unzipping his pants and taking his jr. in his hand. He let out a small groan as his hand moved up and down his length, quickly hardening. Letting out a small huff, he continued to pump himself as he hit the first contact. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the phone to stop ringing, bringing it up to his ear when it did.

“H.. hah.. Hello..?” His hand moved faster as he waited for a response, the tensity of the situation making his head race. The room had clear slick sounds going through, mixed with soft moans.  _ I think she’s just enjo _ —

“...Yoosung?” That voice was definitely not MC’s. It was deep, sexy, it was Jumin’s! He didn’t even register that he’d thought of it as sexy before dropping the phone and panicking and hitting the hang up button. Why wasn’t it working? Little did he know, that one finger print of lotion that had hit the screen had screwed him over. “Was that sound you? You sound…—“

He squeezed his own cock without realizing it, moaning out. “Ahaha- No, that was uh.. my mmgh..” Why was his hand still moving? And.. why was he getting even more turned on? “S-shit- Speak again, please…” He begged, not even comprehending the words escaping his mouth.

“Well, I’ve never heard you cuss. You must be in true distress, so I will continue speaking. Do you require assistance?” Jumin asked, his voice smooth like honey. No wonder Yoosung’s heart always raced on calls with Jumin, it was the blood rushing to his cock.

“A- ahng..Your voice is enough..” His hand moved faster, and he arched in his gaming chair. He wondered how Jumin’s voice would sound right next to his ear… No, Jumin was his friend! But still, the thought made his knees weak. 

“Pardon, but what is that slapping sound?” He asked suddenly, breaking Yoosung out of his thoughts. 

“T- that’s…” He gasped, trying to form a proper sentence. 

“You didn’t actually think I was that dense, right?” Yoosung froze, a new heart racing sensation creeping up his spine. “Masturbating on a phone call with me. How filthy. Are you getting off on my voice? Without asking permission? Would a recording not have been enough, or did you want to get off thinking you had tricked m-“

Suddenly, Yoosung came with a drawn out cry. He slowly slumped down, coming down from his high. “J- jumin,—“

But suddenly he hung up. Yoosung gasped, jumping up to grab his phone, just as he got a notification.

_ We can do this again tomorrow, same time if you’re that pent up. _


End file.
